1. Field of the Disclosure
This specification relates to a valve, and more particularly, to a valve capable of controlling an outlet pressure of fuel.
2. Background of the Disclosure
As camping activities are increased recently, a portable camping device for cooking is being much used. The portable camping device is a gar burner, a heater, etc., which is operated by using gas or oil as fuel.
A valve of the portable camping device is provided with a knob configured to control an outlet pressure of fuel and to discharge the fuel. The knob controls a discharge amount of fuel from a discharge opening of the portable camping device, by being rotated.
Under a constant pressure, an outlet pressure of fuel can be controlled by using the knob. However, under a very low temperature, fuel supplied to the discharge opening has a very low outlet pressure. This may cause a small amount of fuel to be discharged from the discharge opening.
That is, in a case where fuel for operating the portable camping device is gas, high pressure for vaporizing the gas is required, because the gas is not easily vaporized at a low temperature. A discharge amount of fuel from the discharge opening is very small, because an outlet pressure of the fuel is very low even if the knob is opened to the maximum.
Accordingly, a valve, capable of controlling an outlet pressure of fuel and constantly maintaining a discharge amount of the fuel from a discharge opening, is required.